This is Home
by Are.you.okay.Annie
Summary: "It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." Anne returns to Forks and finds a surprise: Oops a half-sister. Will she be able to cope with that? and a wolf?
1. Chapter 1

**I think this sums up pretty well YOU AGAIN but in case you still don't understand very well, you're more than welcome to read YOU AGAIN (same author) *wink* JUST DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. **

* * *

Date: _Do I look as if I know what date is today? I just know it's Tuesday =D_

_Okay, this would be the first entry of my new diary. A gift from Dad. Okay, so I'm supposed to say what I've been up to these days. Well, for starters I just found out my dad is alive! And that he's a vampire. Yay!_

_I also happen to have a big family, which is kind of a surprise because it's always been just Mom and me._

_Mom moved to Forks recently and I followed her I think two days later. I had been at college, but dropped. This might sound strange, but... I have this feeling that I was not supposed to be there. Coming to Forks alleviated it a bit, but not completely. It's as if something is missing, which I find totally stupid because what else could I want?_

_Anyways, I'm sort of a freak in the vampire world. Mom had me when she was still a human but she was turned into a vampire, er, with me still inside of her. She isn't a normal vampire, she doesn't drink blood, like, at all. She is fast and strong, but not as a real vampire. And neither am I. I'm even more human than her, my only vampire threat is inmortality._

_And honestly, that's enough for me._

_Unfortunately, Dad is in love with someone who is not Mom, so they are now just friends. We've spent here now two months, but Mom and I are planning on leaving tomorrow._

_Right now I have a pile of college's brochures in front of me waiting to be checked. I won't give up, there simply has to be a place I can feel confortable at._

_There's something within me that doesn't want to leave, something calling me._

_Sometimes, when I'm supposed to be asleep, I hear wolves._

* * *

**THIS IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE ENDING OF YOU AGAIN! WHERE ARIADNE AND EDWARD JUST ENDED UP AS FRIENDS**


	2. Chapter 2

I bit my lip staring at the offensive note I had found in my bedroom.

_Hey Anne, I'm sorry but things haven't been working out as I expected... We can still be friends ya know? You're the best!_

_Pete_

So this jerk was breaking up with me? I sighed, crumpling the paper into a ball and threw it at the trash can. I wasn't really mad because he had broken up with me, I mean, it happens everyday, but _this? _A lame note? That was just pure cowardice and douchery.

Stanford was a nice place, I had been here now for two years -the longest amount of time I've been in any place aside from Volterra- and I liked it.

I shared room with another girl that as long as I didn't mess with her stuff everything was fine. Sarah was uhhhh special, she believed in aliens and was all into astronomy, which was okay because I had learnt a lot of stuff from her.

In that moment the door burst open. "Hiya cute-ass!" Sarah grinned and settled in her bed. "That Jerkface of Pete was screwing Barbara in his car"

That was something I liked about her, she said things as they were, whitout sugar-coating them. "I imagine, he put that in here" I pointed my chin at the crumpled piece of paper lying on the floor.

She rolled over her stomach and stretched her arm to pick it up without having to get up. "Crappy greeting, crappy excuse, Lame question... How the hell did that creep put that in here?" Sarah threw the note away. "Told ya"

"Yeah, I know" She had told me, but I'd been so caught up in his sweet words and gentlemanly gestures that I paid no attention.

"Well, that sucks, sorry"

"It's okay. I'll get over it"

We kept quiet for a while until she broke the silence "My parents want me to go over for Christmas, do you think I should go?"

Sarah had argued with her parents recently and still was a little angry with them. "Yeah, I think you should. You have to try to solve that thing"

"Uh hum, and you? Are you returning to Washington?"

I got up from my bed. "Don't know, divorced parents, remember?" Well, it far a little bit more complicated than that. They had never gotten married.

"Ah, yes. So, Mommy or Daddy?"

I shruged."Whoever calls first"

My cellphone rang and Sarah sat up wide-eyed. "That's destiny, you know?"

I rolled my eyes and anwered "Hello?"

"Anne, it's me, Alice" Her voice sounded strained.

"Aunt Alice, what's wrong?" Sarah kept watching me trying to pick up something from the conversation. I threw a pillow at her.

"Not sure how to tell you this but... remember Bella?" How could I not? My Dad's human wife. Not that I had something against humans, just that she was a little weird.

"Yes, what's with her? Did she broke her neck or something this time?"

I heard a loud laugh from the other side of the line and guessed that had to be Uncle Emmet. "No, I think this is actually worst... She's pregnant"

Many thoughts popped into my mind in that moment. "How could she?! She's with my father! How could she go and -"

Alice cut me off "No, no, she's pregnant of Edward"

"Is that supposed to be better? At least she didn't die! Is she stupid? Because she could have, and that would've destroyed Dad!"

"I know, but she's alive and... you have a half sibling"

"I'll be there tomorrow"

"Okay, see you Anne, and please just... don't be too harsh with her"

"Bye Aunt!" I hung up and started pacing around.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at me as if asking _What was all that about? _

"I've got a brother or sister in their way"

She scrambled out of her bed and started gathering my stuff "So that's why you went all Hulk on your Aunt?"

"Yep" I replied taking out my travel bags from under the bed.

"Send me a photo of you changing diapers"

"Huh, not happening"


	3. Chapter 3

The flight could've been more confortable if I hadn't been fidgeting and squirming all the way. Sleep just wouldn't come, I had too much things to think about.

First was Mom, who I hadn't told anything about me leaving my studies, again. Which was another problem since I didn't want to, but I didn't know how much I'd be staying at Forks so... yeah. Then, there was the very reason I was leaving, my half sibling and my father's wife. I also felt a dull ache in my chest for Pete's note, I knew it was stupid to feel bad, but I couldn't help it. I had really thought maybe it would work out, but I had been very, very wrong.

But in spite of all, there was something in Forks, something that was screaming for me to return. That reclused place was the closest thing I'd call home, "closest" being the key word.

When the plane finally landed, an odd anticipation built up in my stomach. It only increased when I went through security, and then to get my luggage. Before I knew it, I was walking as fast as I could to get out.

**Jacob**

Today, the thing broke two more of Bella's ribs. Apparentely, her drinking blood did help keep it from sucking hers, but it made it grow stronger, every passing day.

I wasn't sure if I'd be able to stomach it for much longer.

Edward suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs and when he saw me, I could tell he was up to something.

"Jacob, I need you to do me a favor" The vampire asked looking nervous.

I glanced around warily. _What does he want now? _

He threw at me some keys and I caught them in the air. "What for?"

"Please, I need you to go get someone at the airport, it's really important" His eyes were almost pleading.

Guessing he just wanted some time with Bella now that the rest of the family was out, hunting, I decided to give in this time. "He's not another leech, right?"

Edward growled at me "No, it's a she, and _she's no leech_"

I was thinking about asking him why the hell did he want me to bring a human here, but let it drop. It was none of my business.

Then it hit me. Maybe it was. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"She...-" He sighed deeply "It's not that, Jacob. She's family" When I was about to argue he cut me off "Later, okay? She must be waiting"

"Whatever" I muttered. Now, besides keeping an eye on Bella and Sam, I also had to see that this human was safe. Just what I needed.

The feeling of the wheel beaneath my hands was relieving. Cars were the only thing that kept me sane these days. I gripped it tightly, each second meant being farther from the Cullens, and my muscles began to relax. I even enjoyed the ride, almost anxious to get to the airport.

I got off the car and then I realized Edward had never told me this girl's name. How did he expect me to find her if I dind't knew how she looked like or her name? He could be so dumb sometimes.

Deciding to trus my gut, I scanned the crowd of people coming from the security area.

After ten minutes I just stood there, unsure of what to do, and cursing Edward in my head getting angrier, and angrier about the whole thing, that started shaking. I swept my gaze through the place one last time before heading back to the car.

And then I saw her.

_My shaking jerked to a stop; heat flooded through me, stronger than before, but it was a new kind of heat—not a burning._

_It was a glowing._

* * *

_**This is Home- Switchfoot**_**People!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dad told me he had sent someone for me, he didn't want to leave Bella's side. I understood that, that girl had no idea of how much my father loved her. Maybe even more than me... I shook my head, this wasn't the time for being a silly teenager.

There was a guy that was looking straight at me whith a dazed expression. He fit the description Dad had given me, tanned, with jet-black hair, muscular... he didn't say he was so good-looking. _Stop staring! _I dragged my luggage towards him.

"Hey, are you Jacob?"

He opened his mouth and then just nodded.

"I'm Anne" I hesitated "My brother sent you, right?" That was the story we had chosen, that I was another kid the Cullens adopted but that they had sent me study abroad.

Jacob arched an eyebrow "Your brother? Edward?" He frowned "That can't be"

How much exactly did this guy knew? I would stick to the story at least until we reached the house, then I could ask Dad who, or what was Jacob, because he didn't strike me as human, and I was sure as hell he wasn't a vampire.

Jacob sighed and took my luggage from my hand. "Let's go"

I followed him to the parking lot, and noticed Aunt Rose's car there. "She gave it to you?"

He shook his head while he stuffed my things in the backseat "Edward gave me the keys to come and get you"

"Oh, so are you and him friends?" Jacon opened the passenger door for me laughing.

"No, we're not. I'm a friend of Bella's"

Why did all had to be about her? Next time I heard her name I'd probably smash something. I was going to be seriously creeped out if one day I see her in my dreams.

We settled in our seats and Jacob started the engine. "Buckle up"

I did, and leaned my head back closing my eyes. I hadn't slept at all, and I needed the rest. For some unknown reason, I was finally able to doze off.

Something wet landed on my face, then again, and again. I woke up, startled. With the grey sky above it was easy to imagine what was happening. Rain. I had almost forgotten how much it rained in this place.

I groaned, if this hadn't been a car, then it would've been the best nap of my life.

Jacob looked at me with a sheepish expression "Sorry, we're almost there, at least you want me to put the hood -"

Smiling at him, I refused "No, it's fine. I like the rain"

He nodded thoughtfully and before the rain got heavier, we pulled up in front of the Cullen's, no, _my _house. It almost brough tears to my eyes to see it now, after two years, because I hadn't come to Dad's wedding. Mom had finally graduated from high school in Seattle so I went there and stood clapping for her when her name was called. Dad had his whole family, she just had me.

Aunt Alice came out of the house in a blur. "Anne!"

I hopped off the car and hugged her "Hey Auntie"

She looked exactly the same, with her short, spiky dark hair and fragile-looking structure.

"Aunt?" Jacob was watching us confused.

_Crap _I forgot I had told him Edward was my brother, and that would make Alice my sister, not my aunt. She didn't look worried, though, she just took my arm and dragged me inside.

"You're going to get a cold or something with those wet clothes"

The inside of the modern house, was as impressive as the outside, I smiled at noticing there were some changes to it that I had suggested in my last visit, like the position of some windows and some colors. It looked amazing, and it gave me a self-esteem boost since I've always wanted to be an architect.

But my good mood faded instantly when I saw the pregant girl sitting on the sofa, with my father beside her on the sofa's arm. The other Cullens seemed to gravitate around them.

"Hi" I greeted everyone.

Dad smiled when he saw me, but it was just the ghost of his, in another time, dazzling smile. Vampires don't age, but the weight of all his life seemed to be threatening to take him down now.

"Anne, I'm glad you're here"

"Me too, Dad"

Someone gasped, I turned around and saw Jacob, half ready to leave, half willing to get closer to us. I still didn't get what _he _was doing here, but I didn't want him to go, he was a soothing presence.

Dad suddenly stiffened and looked at me and then at Jacob alternatively. His jaw tensed "Jacob. Outside. Now"

Jacob sighed but complied. Dad dropped a light kiss on my forehead before following him.

After that awkward thing, I just knew it would get worse, now I'd have to say something to Bella. No way I was calling her "Mom" or "stepmother", she was Bella, and that was all about it.

I stared at her for a moment and I guessed she was as lost as me.

But of course, what I had dreaded that would happen, happened when I opened my mouth "You will destroy my father"

Esme came to my side and put a hand on my shoulder "Anne..."

I shook my head, splashing some water on her "If you love him so much, why are you putting him through this?"

Bella lowered her gaze "I can't kill the baby, it's our kid... I can't..."

Rage was starting to build inside of me. "I know that! But where did the kid come from, huh?" She blushed "Exactly, and I know my father. He would never have done something that could hurt you, so it had to be _you _that convinced him! If you die, it'll be your fault!"

Her brown hair was in a pony tail, making her look even more thin and weak, I needed to stop.

A wave of calm washed over me, I knew the source: Uncle Jasper. But I took advantage of it and managed to clear my mind a bit.

Okay, I was being a bitch.

Dad would hate me for this.

Bella would put him against me.

So much for a family reunion.

"Thanks uncle" I muttered and ran upstairs to my room leaving the floor wet because of my clothes.

On my king-sized bed I closed my eyes, and realized that for the first time, I didn't have that nagging feeling of the wrong place.

* * *

**For the ones that like Bella, this isn't me telling you that I don't like her, this is Anne feeling left out now that Edward has gotten married and she fears he will no longer pay attention to her, just now that she has finally met him.**

**Just in case =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's POV**

Oh man, this was going to be bad. If somehow, Anne was really Edward's daughter, then this wouldn't end well.

I imprinted on Edward's daughter?

"Jacob?" Edward turned to me once we were outside the house "You're trying to make some sense of it, right?"

I nodded "Yeah, I don't understand a damn thing of what is happening"

He chuckled humorlessly "Anne _is _my daughter. She was born when her mother and me were still humans," He frowned "But then her mother was turned -still pregnant- and she was born with some vampire treats, like inmortality"

My eyebrows shot up "Anne is a vampire?" How could I have imprinted on a vampire? That was impossible. How would we make this work? Sam would freak out.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head. It didn't matter, if she was a vampire or not. And Sam didn't have any power over me now.

"She's just an inmortal human, Jacob"

I nodded again, feeling a sudden pressure in my chest. A deep, uncontrollable rage.

Edward stiffened and his face sobered "It's her"

I wasn't really listening to him, my feet were already taking me back inside to do what I _knew _I needed to do. Watch over my imprint. The pull was so strong it almost knocked me down on my knees, I was clouded with the desperation she was feeling.

Then came a brief calm, but still, under it was the sadness.

"She wants to be left alone Jacob" He looked down, and I could tel that whatever he had heard in his daughter's mind, it wasn't nice.

It took all my willpower to stay there where I was "You know how this works Edward. I... her happiness is first"

And it was true. I had always known, from Quil's and Sam's minds but it was a completely different experience now that it was happening to me. I knew I would be whatever she wanted me to be -as I had told Bella once- whether that was just a friend or more...

If Anne needed time for herself then I'd give it to her. _I'm going to check on Seth and Leah. I'll be back later._

Edward nodded and got inside again.

In an instant I was in four legs, and Seth's thoughts flowed into my head.

_What's new Jake?_

_Uhhh_

I sensed his atonishment when he saw my memories, going to the airport, seeing Anne, finding out she was a Cullen.

Leah was paying attention too.

_Oh this is just great. _

* * *

**Anne's POV**

I don't know how long I stayed there, looking at the ceiling of my bedroom. I was lucky Dad hadn't come for me yet, maybe he was listening to all my ramblings and deciding if he should. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood for a lecture now, and less a lecture about being nice to his teen wife.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and walked to the window. It was almost night now, winter was coming fast. Maybe the chilly air would clean my mind a little?

Pushing myself out of the window, I landed with a thud on the ground.

_Don't follow me Dad, I need to be alone._

I walked towards the woods, trying to melt in the dark with all the trees. The moon casted enough light for me to not to trip over something and fall face down.

Okay, I could _try _to be nicer to Bella, she was a human, after all. She hadn't thought about the consequences, and Dad had been to caught up in her to realize them either.

And there was my sister. I smiled in spite of myself, that wouldn't be so bad.

A loud howl made me stop in my tracks.

My gut was telling me I wasn't alone. With my senses in alert, I glanced around, squinting.

I heard the faint sound of feet pounding. Someone, or something was coming, and fast. I turned around and started walking the opposite direction.

The ground shook beneath my feet, and I knew that whatever it was, it was _really _close, and it was coming towards me. Now I was running.

Something emerged from the shadows in front of me, making me jump back. My eyes widened when I took in the wolf staring at me with an almost critical expression.

"_Gooood boy_" The wold scoffed and looked past my shoulder. I turned my head slightly and noticed that there were others.

Glancing at each other and at the same time keeping a wary eye on me.

They seemed to have come to a decision when the one in front of me approached, and I realized he was about to lunge at me.

_Oh crap_

I knew I wasn't fast enough to run, and it would be useless since there was a whole pack there. _Nice move, Anne. And all because of an childlish tantrum._

I closed my eyes.

And a loud roar pierced my ears.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

****I felt it. This was no desperate sadness, no, this was pure panic.

Something was really wrong with Anne.

Still in wolf form I sprinted through the woods, following my instincts.

_Jake, what's going on? _Seth's voice echoed in my mind.

_I don't know. Anne's in danger, and she's not at the Cullen's._

_Okay, I'll help ya_

I caught her scent and another familiar one. _Shit, shit, shit _I picked up speed.

Sam would not hesitate, he would mistake her sweet scent for a vampire one. Even though hers was slightly different and wasn't dsigusting, he would not stop to make the difference.

Then I saw them, and jumped in front of Anne, throwing Sam aside. He growled, baring his teeth, but I did not move.

Seth was near, ready to jump in if needed _Get her out of here! _I told him. I doubted the pack would harm him, she would be safer with him.

Sam must have guessed my intentions and tried to get past me again. Damn, I didn't want to kill him, but I wouldn't let him harm her.

He couldn't. _He couldn't. _It's against the rules.

I stood up as high as possible, using my Alpha power.

_Stop it! _It took some strenght to reach the black wolf's mind but he identified me and allowed me to talk to him. _Stop this right now Sam._

I showed him the same things I had showed Seth before.

_She's my imprint, and you will let her go. Right now._


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looked from me to Anne alternatively, and I could tell he was probably trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

_You will not hurt her. If you do I swear, Sam, I'm gonna kill you and whoever else stands in my way._ It pained me to say it, but it was true. Even though I barely knew the girl, even though it would mean killing my brothers. Because nothing could compare to the pain it would bring me to see _her _dead.

I willed Sam to understand, to see that she was no threat. He looked back at the pack, and then at me.

_Okay, Jake, but that thing... What Bella has inside... that must die._

**Anne**

I slowly retreated, walking away from the wolves while they were so focused on... whatever they were focusing on. Dad, I needed to find him.

When I was far enough from them I yelled "Dad! Alice! Emmet! Jasper!"

Dad appeared out of nowhere in front of me and I showed him through my mind what happened, followed by a question: _What the hell is going on?_

"Go inside. Now"

I blinked and snorted "Even you can't believe I'll do that. Explanation. Now"

Dad rolled his eyes "We and the wolf pack have had an agreement since we first came here. We don't bite any human or step into their territory and they don't kill us or step into our territory"

My gaze traveled over his clothes and disheveled appearance. He was all covered in blood. Oh god "You bit Bella"

"Well, I did, but not to kill her. She's going through the change now. Your sister, Reneesme is fine, but the wolves will want to exterminate her now that she's out"

I nodded and remembered something "One of the wolves tried to defend me, why would he do that?"

He grimaced "That one was Jacob. He and two other wolves left the pack to protect Bella and the baby" Hooray for Bella who managed to make those guys fight.

"Don't take this the wrong way Dad but why on earth did they attack me then?" I asked him frowning.

"They just thought you were a vampire, the treaty only applies for us Cullens"

"I _am_ a Cullen" I snapped.

Dad sighed, exasperated "You are, but they didn't know that"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Geez everyone here was crazy. Why did every person I met and seemed to like me was some supernatural thing? Sarah being an unusual exception, but it was probable I wouldn't get to see her soon.

Jacob had jumped in to protect me from his own pack. Did that make me another 'Bella'? I didn't want that.

"Are they coming now?" I looked up at Dad.

He nodded and then stiffened.

"What is it?"

Dad cursed under his breath "The Volturi"

A cold sensation settled in my stomach. No matter how sharp the wolf's paws had looked, they couldn't compare with the methods Volturi had.

I knew firsthand how they disciplinated newborns, or in my case, naughty children.

And they knew what I could do when I felt threatened or angry.

Old fears and worries invaded me, reminding me that was trying to be someone I wasn't. Since I left the Volturi, I had tried to blend in with humans, but now I realized that wasn't possible. There would always be that one thing that marked the line: I was a murderer, and there was no going around it.

"Why?"

"It's a guard, he's going to kill Bella, he think she's still human"

"He won't" I said simply.

* * *

Inside, Aunt Rose was cuddling Reneesme. I wasn't sure I was ready to say Hi to my sister just yet. Maybe later, when I was sure there wasn't anybody wanting to hurt her.

From the window, I saw figures approaching. The wolves glanced around, reluctantly approaching the house.

Before I knew it, I was outside searching for Jacob.

"Jacob?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and brought my hand up, connecting with skin.

Pain extended through my hand as if I had hit concrete, I held it to my chest "Ouch! Freaking son of a mother!" Raising my head, I saw it was Jacob, in his human form.

He was looking at me with a pained expression, even though it was _my _hand the one that felt like it had been crushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"Don't do that again! You scared me!"

Jacob took my hand gently in his "I'm really sorry"

I shook my head "It's okay, it will heal in a few minutes" I heard something that was like a gasp.

Jacob chuckled "They didn't expect you to be so similar to us. We heal pretty quick too"

"Are they still going to hurt my sister?"

"Nope"

I arched an eyebrow "How did you convinced them?"

"I can be very persuasive" He replied smirking.

"Alright kids can you stop it?" Rosalie said with an annoyed voice from inside "You, dog, watch out, I think you're drooling!"

Surprisingly, Jacob's cheeks turned pink but then he turned his face to the house grinning "What can strike a blonde without her even knowing? A thought!"

Aunt Rose may have said something else but I wasn't able to hear it.

Suddenly the wolves around us started growling and baring their teeth; beside me, Jacob was shaking.

"Anne Hayes, what a delightful surprise..." A familiar voice purred.


	7. Chapter 7

Demetri grinned at me,"It's been a long time."

Beside me, I felt Jacob stiffen and I put a hand on his arm, attempting to calm him down a bit and keep the peace for as long as possible.

"What are you doing here?" I kept my hand on Jacob's arm. The other wolves growled incesantly, eager to attack this person that clearly was a vampire.

The Volturi guard took a step forward, even though there was an entire wolf pack around him. That meant he wasn't alone either. "Aro thought we should make you a friendly visit."

I snorted,"I'm sure he did."

"Demetri, Jane; Bella's just been biten, you can tell Aro everything's been done as he said." Dad said politely but in a voice that left no room for arguing.

The hand on Jacob's warm arm tightened. Jane Volturi was here? I was dead, I was so dead.

"We came here, for other matters as well." She fixed her red hatred-filled gaze on me.

_I was returning to my dorm from a party. It was late and everyone was wasted, except for me. I couldn't get drunk, it was frustrating and relieving at the same time. I stared at the half empty can of beer in my hand._

_"Partying hard, Anne?" _

_My feet stopped but inmediately resumed walking."Yup, but that's none of your business Alec."_

_"It is. You're my mate, that's why it is of my business," He replied resting a firm hand on my shoulder. I sighed, happy he couldn't see the color on my cheeks. But realized with a pang of anger that still he could sense it._

_He was holding me in place, so I couldn't move from where I was standing. "We've already talked about that, I'm not telling you again the same thing. I'm not going back. Ever."_

_Alec moved in front of me, holding my chin to tilt my head up. "Please?"_

_"You know I can't. Leave me the hell alone." I could tell my words hurt him, but I had decided to leave the Volturi behind. When I discovered what I could do, it was the best solution I could think of if I didn't want to get stucked there forever._

_He frowned letting go of me,"Aro knows you were hiding something the day you left. He sent Felix and Demetri after you too. So who do you prefer to bring you back?"_

_"I don't need anyone dragging me, anywhere. I'm sorry, Alec." I stared deep into his eyes and felt his energy rushing to me. He crumpled on the ground. I stopped before I killed him and looked down at him sadly. This meant more years alive at least I got rid of the added energy._

_So Aro was now looking for me... I pulled out my cellphone and called Mom to tell her everything._

_"Hello?" _

_"Mom!"_

_"Anne?"_

_"Yep, now that we've established who is who... tell me! How are you doing there?" Fortunately, soon after I left Mom got out of Volterra too. I hoped she was doing well._

_ "It's different from the last time, I've made a couple of friends. And you, how's Harvard?"_

_I did my best fake voice, "It's amazing! You should see the department of Physics!" Physics were awesome but this little enocunter kind of spoiled everything._

_"That's great, I'm glad you like it."_

_"I've been doing some research about that city, Forks; to sum it up, it's one of the most deppressing places I've ever read about so I guess -"_

_"It's not bad. I like the forest, and the people is nice." I laughed at her answer._

_"Mom, that's not what I meant. I mean that because it's 98% cloudy, I was thinking that maybe you've met some vampire..." I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I walked and drank some more of my beer._

_ "Yeah there are some..." _

_"Really?! And are they friendly?"_

_"Ummm I don't know them very well, they didn't come today, Sun."_

_"Ahhhh, well, I've gotta go. I'll call you later. Bye Mom."_

_"Bye."_

_I was such a coward._

I narrowed my eyes at Jane knowing Alec must have told her all about it,"If you dare use your power on any of the ones here, I will kill you."

Jane smiled sweetly,"I'm not scared."

"You should," Jacob stepped forward."You're outnumbered."

She shot us a poisonous glare,"For now." The two Volturi retreated to the dark woods.

_They know, Dad. Alec must've told them I did something to him. I was actually wondering when they'd come._

"Don't leave the house alone." He looked at Jacob,"I trust you will help me keep her safe."

"I will."

"What?!" I didn't have anything against Jacob, but having him to babysit me was embarrasing."I can take care of myself."

My complaint was received by Jacob only because Dad had shot through the door inside the house again. "Thanks for your attention, Dad." I sighed. Bella would always come first, right?

Jacob took my hand in his and dragged me inside too,"I don't mind spending time with you, Anne. It doesn't bother me at all."

My cheeks were flaming."If you say so."


End file.
